Jake's Adventures of Whip It trailer
They Thought it was Over! You think all fair in Love and war But you're were Wrong. Rabbit: What are you doing? Pooh: Trying to Save the kids from sudden Death. (Carly and Sam screaming) Tigger: Make that 2 girls are in big trouble. Discover of The Great Valley score from The Land Before Time by James Horner plays) Logos: Walt Disney Pictures, Paramount Pictures, BrerJake90 Productions, and DisneyDaniel93 Productions Pooh and his Friends are back in the 3rd Chapter of The Witch Mountain Ever! (showing Pooh and his friends, The Vultures, Jiminy Cricket, Zazu, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa,Ash and his friends, Scooby-Doo And his Gang,Genie, Louis, Chanticleer, Woody Woodpecker, and Ttark ) Also the Return of ICarly Gang like never seen before. (Featuring Carly,Freddie,Sam,Spencer and Gibby) Well they meet guy who knows about the Witch Mountain. Tigger: Say who are you? Jack Bruno: I'm Jack Bruno. Sam: See Smarter is the next to clumsyness. When they found 2 Teenagers. (Showing Sara and Seth) and also the return to Shaggy and Scooby's Girlfriends. (Crystal and Amber) Spencer: Noooo! The Vultures: CHARGE! PUNCH AND BLOW! Spencer: Why Do Telling mangy fools to stay out of this. Buzzie: YEAH, YEAH! MISS ME A MILE, HE DID! But Burkes plans to found the Alien Artifact and destination that the Sipher is here to Kill the teenagers. with Speical Villianous Stars0 (Featuring Scar, Shenzi,Banazi and Ed,Grand Duke of Owls) Team Rocket: Laughs Evilly) Tigger: (gasps) Pooh and Piglet: (gasp) (Lumpy gets shocked.) Roo: Huh? Ash and the gang: (gasp) Genie: (screams) Iago: (squawks) Vultures: (scream) Jiminy Cricket: Huh? Chanticleer: Huh? Pumbaa: (screaming) Timon: Whoa! Zazu: (gasps) Shaggy and Scooby-doo: Yikes! And also Nora is part of the scheme too. Nora: Thankyou judge Moyle. down The word 'sorry' doesn't even begin to express how terrible I feel for.. for what I did to the iCarly's. People who I only wanted to respect me,But it's the Ultimate plan is getting me to destroy the Teenagers will lead to the ultimate-Ploy to rule the world. Shaggy: Talking about revealed her plot. Walt Disney Pictures Presents A Brerjake90\Disneydaniel93 Film showing everyone in action) Brock: Go! (showing all the Pokemon) The Vultures: CHARGE!!! PUNCH AND BLOW!!! Timon and Pumbaa: (yells) EXCUSE ME! PARDON ME! COMING THROUGH!! HARD STUFF!! (grunts) Pooh's Adventures of Race to Witch Mountain. :Carly: You saw Gibby?! :Sam: No, I threw a glass thing in there to buy us some time. :Freddie: Time for what?! :Rabbit: To Get those Teenagers and Crystal and Amber out of here and get them back home! :Freddie: Ow! :Carly: Why hasn't your freakish mother come looking for us by now? :Freddie: She thinks we're at the hotel with Spencer so why would Nora and his crazed parents may work for Bowser Koopa! :(Dr.Friedman and Jack Bruno and the teenagers runs) :Gibby: There's Spencer with a fake beard! :fires a paint ball at the rabbi :Rabbi: OY! :Teacher: Rabbi Goldman! :Sam: Gibby That was a real rabbi! :Gibby: I didn't know! I don't have cable! :Coming soon to Youtube & Vimeo